


things you said after it was over

by drunktuesdays



Series: tumblr fics [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/drunktuesdays





	things you said after it was over

"I’m dating someone," Stiles says, when everyone’s heading toward the cars.  Villain vanquished, monsters defeated.   He hefts his bat over his shoulder, and looks out towards the treeline, focused on keeping his heart rate even.

"Is that right," Derek says slowly, turning to face him.  

Stiles doesn’t look up, keeps his eyes focused firmly on the treeline. ”Yeah,” he says.  ”His name’s Tim.”  He sees Scott, ahead, pause to look around and he wants to run after him, wants to make Scott play mediator, wants to delay this conversation as long as he can, but another part of him wants to fight it out one last time, and so he waves Scott on, until it’s just him and Derek, facing each other down.  Again.  

Derek steps into his sight line, forcing Stiles to meet his gaze.  ”Tim,” he repeats, and somehow, in that one syllable, he manages to combine withering scorn with a complete dismissal of Stiles’s relationship.   

It winds him up, makes him furious, and even as he  _knows_ he shouldn’t let Derek get to him anymore, he does.  ”Yes,” he hisses, “Tim.  He’s at my house right now, watching football with my father.”

Derek flinches, and Stiles thinks, viciously—good. Derek’s refusal to meet his dad, to be seen with him in public, to kiss him anywhere but in dark, hidden places  always stung Stiles, reminded him that he was never worth anyone boasting about.

Derek steps closer to him, dragging Stiles back into the present as the tips of his fingers tingle with the sense memory of settling on Derek’s hip.  He doesn’t step back though, doesn’t want to give Derek the victory and he knows from the look on Derek’s face that he would take it as one. 

"So while your boyfriend and your dad are having a blast at home," Derek sneers.  "Where does he think  _you_ are?  Does he think you’re out in the woods, hunting monsters?  Does he know what you can kill with that thing?” and he nods towards Stiles’s bat, its bloodstained tip glinting in the moonlight.

"Shut up," Stiles snarls, "shut up, you don’t know anything, you don’t—"

"I bet he doesn’t," Derek says, as if Stiles never said anything.  "I bet he thinks you’re out for a drink with Scott, or studying in the library.  I bet  _Tim_ thinks you’re a nice boy with a nice life and nice friends.  Has he slept over yet?  Has he seen what makes you scream yourself awake yet?”

"He’s made me scream plenty," Stiles deliberately misunderstands, and he rolls his hips for emphasis. "Far more than you ever—" he gets about a second of warning before Derek’s pressing him backwards, bodily pinning him against a tree.  His mouth is savage as he kisses Stiles, and Stiles gives in instantly, kisses him back like a drowning man takes in air, greedy and without restraint until he finally has to pull away to breathe.  Derek tangles his fingers in Stiles’s hair and leans his forehead against his.  Stiles’s hands settle on Derek’s hips and they just breathe for a moment, a quiet slice of time.  

"He won’t ever make you feel like this," Derek says, breaking the stillness.  "Not ever."

"I know," Stiles says, and he does.  "Maybe that’s the point."

Derek steps back then, lets him walk away.  Stiles fumbles with the keys in the ignition of the Jeep, but Derek just stands there, hands balled at his sides, and watches Stiles as he drives away.  


End file.
